Dark, Dark Eyes
by Tsukihime no Kuro Miko
Summary: oneshot for Kaeru-chan.. merry xmas, everyone!


**a oneshot for Kaeru-chan! **

**the unsual pairing challenge has another contender! *cue dramatic music* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers or any of the characters mentioned here. But i wish I owned Ban Mido. or Honky Htonk. Or Kazu-chan! *cries* all i do have is the crazy plot and my weird vindiction. :P**

* * *

**Dark, Dark Eyes**

She had the most amazing eyes in the whole wide world.

Okay, this sentence sounds corny and totally out of character for an invincible genius like me, but she was like _that_.

Don't get me wrong; I wasn't mooning lustfully after like Zooboy did when he saw Madoka; but that girl was something **different.**

The first time I saw her; it wasn't the usual kind of meeting. I mean I was only into girls for the you-know-what; Hevn was definitely eye-catching and well endowed, but this girl was perfectly ordinary.

She was sitting quietly, I think, when me and Ginji finished devouring her pizza. I hadn't bothered apologizing of course, that pizza was the advance of our exorbitant fee after all! Ginji did all the snivelly work, not me.

Perfectly ordinary looking. Demure, school girl, with long dark hair tied back in a pony tail and a green blazer with a short skirt, revealing her rather skinny legs. A thin, pale face and a pair of big eyes.

Her name seemed kind of ordinary too. Natsumi Mizuki.

I told her of our charges and expected her to back off; but she continued eagerly. I was rather taken aback. Whatever she had lost must mean the world to her, or why would she approach such experts like us?

She claimed she wanted her cat back. No, correction, her cat mascot back.

I sneered at her and told her off for wasting our time. Who did she think we were? Some supernatural grannies that could spin up toy mascots? Try the toy shop, little girl.

But then, the next second her face was screwed up. She was practically begging now. That's when I was her determination and stopped to hear her story.

Apparently, her mother had made it for her before she passed away, and some crazy strung policeman had stolen it from her.

Her face was glazed with tears. Her lap and sweater were stained with the falling drops.

I agreed, as always since I was of noble disposition.

She smiled and turned to thank me. And I found myself staring into depthless dark eyes.

Big mistake.

Beauty had always fascinated me; it draws me in. Beauty can be expressed through art and music.

But all of the world's sculptures and all other violin concertinos seemed bleak and listless in comparison to her eyes.

My word, what eyes they were.

They were the most perfect shade of grey; not too dark, not too light, just perfect. They were crinkled with gratitude and happiness. Her eyelashes were long and glistened like black petals wet with the first rains.

Not a thousand fireflies could compare to the luminosity of her eyes. She was the most stunning creature I had ever laid my eyes upon.

Yet I could fathom nothing as I looked on, frustrated. What was she thinking? Was she afraid of me?

I suddenly realized that I couldn't afford to behave like a lovesick popinjay. This was not how the invincible Ban Mido was expected to behave!

I calmly hitched up my glasses and accepted her thanks with a casual nod.

I watched ginji walk her out and wished with all my might that I would see her everyday.

and I did have that wish fulfilled when she joined the cafe as a waitress, second only to the old man.

Glorious days of watching her twirl around in her cute red skirt and singing to herself as she did her dishes.

Well, in plain english, I had fallen for the little girl.

"What are you dreaming of?" asked an annoyed voice behind me, startling me out of my crap thinking.

I turned around to find Natsumi standing there, looking rather grumpy and annoyed.

Laughing, I reached over and clasped her hand gently in mine and pulled her for a sound kiss. Her mouth was warm and inviting, and faintly tasted of chocolate.

Breathing ragged, she asked me, her eyes confused, "you still haven't told me what you were thinking of."

I grinned and replied, tugging her pony tail, "of a certain girl. She has the most amazing grey eyes."

She blushed the loveliest shade of pink and mumbled, "I really love you, you know."

Sighing, I muttered, just for her to hear, "yes, well I love you too."

She had perfect eyes.

And who gives a damn if Zooboy thinks I'm deluded or Ginji thinks I'm cute, or Hevn thinks I'm girl,

the little girl is mine. And she's here to stay.

Natsumi Mido. that sound's kinda nice, don't you think?

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
